1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous light-section or wire train which includes finishing and sizing mill units arranged following the intermediate rolling section of the train, cooling sections and temperature equalization sections arranged in front of, between and following the finishing and sizing mill units, and rolling stock collecting devices arranged following the cooling sections and temperature equalization sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire trains of the above-described type represent the prerequisite with respect to plant technology for a temperature-controlled rolling which makes it possible to improve the mechanical properties of the rolling stock (thermomechanical rolling), to eliminate thermal treatment processes following the rolling process, and to adjust controlled temperature profiles within the rolling line.
Because of the high final rolling speed during finish-rolling in the block finishing rolling units with short distances between the stands and because the rolling stock is heated during rolling, this thermomechanical rolling process makes high demands of the temperature guidance or control which usually requires a lowering of the temperature to certain values already prior to finish-rolling.
In a known rolling train disclosed in Stahl and Eisen 108, pages 75-80, a cooling section is arranged following the last stand of the intermediate train in a straight rolling line within a relatively long temperature equalization section and in front of the finishing rolling unit, wherein the cooling section is arranged approximately in the middle between the last stand of the intermediate train and the finishing rolling unit. Another cooling section is arranged following the finishing rolling unit, followed by a sizing mill unit, and several cooling sections arranged one behind the other are arranged between the sizing mill unit and the rolling stock collecting unit.
This above-described configuration makes it possible to maintain, modify and control the desired temperature profile; however, this configuration requires a large amount of space because of the long temperature equalization sections and the number of cooling sections.